One, Two, Three
by mikupikufuuyuumii
Summary: "Ayo kita berfoto." "Ajaib bukan? Bahkan sebelum hitungan ke tiga dia sudah menghubungiku." "Kau tahu aku suka membuatmu cemburu bukan?" WARNING! A little bit OOC and AU, Typo(s), and many more. Hope you like it and mind to RnR? Sankyuu


**One, Two, Three**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

"Ayo kita berfoto." "Ajaib bukan? Bahkan sebelum hitungan ke tiga ia sudah menghubungiku." "Kau tahu aku suka membuatmu cemburu, bukan?"

**[WARNING! a little bit OOC and AU, Typo(s), and many more]**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Happy Reading**

**Hope You Like It**

* * *

Sang raja siang mulai menurunkan tahtanya, membuat langit biru cerah berubah menjadi jingga indah berhiaskan burung burung yang beterbangan.

Di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas ini, beberapa siswa berbalutkan seragam Teikou High School berkumpul dan membahas sesuatu dengan serius. "Maaf, _sensei_ izin ke toilet dulu." hingga kalimat itu terlontarkan dari sang guru yang menguasai rapat.

Begitu sang _sensei_ telah diyakini tak berada di sekitar mereka, dengan segera para siswa ini menghembuskan nafas lega. Sebagian dari mereka langsung ribut mengoceh, dan sebagian lain memanfaatkan waktu untuk tidur sejenak.

Semua merasa bahwa rasa bosannya sudah cukup menghilang, tapi tidak bagi sang pemilik mahkota merah cerah ini. Rasanya ingin ia segera pulang dan berlatih basket di rumahnya, tapi tak bisa, ia harus ditahan sejenak di sini untuk rapat tak penting—menurutnya.

Sepasang _heterochromatic_nya berkeliling melihati pekerjaan teman temannya, hingga tiba tiba sebuah ide muncul dari kepala _brilliant_nya.

"Kouki."

Sedangkan sang pemilik nama kini mulai berbalik menatapnya. "Ya, Akashi-_san_?" tanyanya polos.

"Ayo kita berfoto." dan kalimat ajakan itu berhasil mengukir raut bingung di wajah pemuda bermarga Furihata ini.

"Apa?"

Jari jemari yang berbalutkan kulit putih bersih itu mulai mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya. "Foto. Berdua." jelasnya.

Semakin jelas raut bingung itu terukir di wajahnya begitu menatap Akashi yang sedang menggenggam ponsel merahnya. Ia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Akashi. Ia tahu betul bahwa Akashi tak begitu tertarik dengan hal hal yang seperti ini. Apakah ada yang salah dengan Akashi? atau mungkin—

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita berfoto." sekali lagi ajakan itu terdengar. Kini tangan kanan Akashi telah merangkul pundak Furihata dengan mesranya, dan tangan kirinya sudah mulai memposisikan ponselnya.

**KLIK!**

Dan, kemudian terdengarlah suara kecil itu di telinganya. Sungguh, sedari tadi pemuda dengan iris cokelat ini berusaha menyembunyikan detakkan jantungnya yang tidak normal, dan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Di dalam pikirannya ia berpikir, apakah Akashi mulai err—tertarik dengannya?

"Kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang ajaib?" secara mengejutkan kini Akashi telah berada di hadapannya, tatapan tajamnya masih asik bermain di ponselnya.

"A-ajaib?"

Akashi secara tiba tiba menunjukkan layar ponselnya, menampilkan foto mereka berdua yang telah ia _upload_ ke sosial media beberapa detik yang lalu. Furihata terlihat mulai melengkungkan bibirnya dengan kaku.

"Apanya yang ajaib?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Furihata berusaha sebaik mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, namun hasilnya nihil.

Perlahan senyum aneh terbingkai dalam wajah tampan Akashi. "Coba berhitung sampai tiga." perintahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tanpa penolakan Furihata mulai mengikuti perintahnya, lagipula tak ada salahnya untul mencoba bukan? Mungkin saja setelah menghitung sampai tiga gambar itu tiba tiba berubah menjadi bentuk hati, lalu Akashi akan mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepatnya. Maka, sembari menahan senyum tak sabar Furihata mulai menghitung.

"Satu..."

Layar ponsel di hadapannya masih sama.

"... Dua..."

Layar ponsel Akashi mulai bergerak.

"... Tig—"

**Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**

Belum sampai pada hitungan ke tiga, ponsel Akashi bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dan penuh semangat, Furihata menatap nama yang tertera di layar.

Oh.

Seketika, ia mengerti.

"Ajaib bukan? Bahkan sebelum hitungan ke tiga ia sudah menghubungiku." senyum kasar itu terlukis indah di bibirnya. Dengan segera, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menerima panggilan datangnya. "**Ya, ada apa?**"

"**Oh, foto itu? Aku tidak—**"

Kouki mulai menunduk dalam diam.

"**Kau tahu aku suka membuatmu cemburu, bukan?**"

Merasa perih di dalam tubuhnya.

"**Kau menungguku di luar?**"

Lengkungan indah di bibirnya kini telah berputar dengan sempurna.

"**Baiklah, aku akan meminta izin pada ****_sensei_****.**"

Ia mulai terisak dalam diam.

Dan kemudian pintu pun mulai tergeser, memperlihatkan seorang guru dengan kemeja abu abunya yang terhiaskan dengan garis garis kecil berwarna putih.

Membuatnya tersadarkan, tersadarkan bahwa ia seharusnya tidak berharap terlalu tinggi. Apakah ia buta untuk memahaminya? Paham bahwa ada hal yang tak bisa dan tak mampu ia raih?

Hanya butuh hitungan ketiga untuk menyadarinya.

Tersadarkan oleh sebuah nama.

Nama yang kemudian menghantam kesadarannya, menyadarkan angan angannya, menghancurkan perasaannya.

...

..

.

**Kuroko Tetsuya is calling...**

* * *

**END**

* * *

entah kenapa akhir akhir ini jadi sering nulis_-_ apa lagi akafuri:l

seperti biasa abis nulis pasti piku nanyanya... ooc gak sih!? piku rasa akashinya ooc :"" ya gak sih? trus gimana soal furihatanya? piku nyesek sendiri loh pas nulis ini :"l /jancurhat.

Akhir kata sankyu udah baca dan mind to review minna? SANKYUUU~ :333


End file.
